Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to latch mechanisms and, more particularly, to end fittings for cables in latch mechanisms.
Conventional latch mechanisms may include multiple cables, each coupled to a lever for carrying out various functions, such as locking and releasing the latch for example. Often, these cables have to be connected to the interior of the latch, accessible by only a small opening through which the cable is inserted. In addition, other components of the latch, such as the door trim fixing plug, may interfere with the positioning of the cable as it is inserted into the latch. This can make the assembly process difficult, time consuming, costly and prone to error. It is also difficult to disassemble the cable connection for maintenance without damaging the cable, the cable fitting or the latch.
When using a cable assembly to release a door latch, either from inside or outside handle, it is desirable that the sleeve, or conduit, that the cable is guided by be anchored robustly at each end so as to avoid inadvertent disengagement that would render the cable inoperable. It is also desirable that this anchor mechanism, between the cable conduit end and the housing or bracket that it is retained by, be capable of being installed through a minimal amount of force, for ergonomic reasoning, and be able to withstand a high disengagement force per the aforementioned reasoning.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cable abutment and complimentary cable end that provides a quick and efficient means for securing a cable conduit to a portion of a latch being operated by the cable.